1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing module, more particularly to a circuit board sensing module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progressing of the times, most of the electric appliances gradually adopt the remote wireless control technologies in general (such as air condition, video-audio device, communication device, and so on). Besides, people in the modern society pay attention to the quality of life so that almost every family is configured with many kinds of video-audio devices (such as television, stereo, video recorder, DVD, and lighting device). The application of the remote control technologies makes the operation of the electric appliances very convenient for consumers, but there are still some drawbacks. For example, every controlled device needs an independent remote controller. But facing the situation that there are many video-audio devices, consumers have to deal with many remote controllers with different specifications. Besides there is a problem for increasing the storage spaces and operating inconveniently, it often happens that the remote controller is operated by the consumer for the wrong device so that the device cannot be controlled due to the similar appearances for the different kinds of remote controllers. For resolving the problem mentioned above, there is a “universal controller” in the market for the purpose of operating all the remote controlled electric appliances by single remote controller. There is no doubt that it is intended to work for well thought, but it is still insufficient for convenience and practicality.
In general, for the reason to satisfy the various functions of the different electric appliances, the universal remote controller needs to provide the non-common function keys besides the basic buttons. Therefore, there are various buttons over the remote controller. Because the common buttons are too numerous and trivial, it often causes the consumer to press the wrong button so as to produce the inaccurate action or signal.
For the purposes of the good appearance and ergonomics, the different kinds of buttons can be configured in different surfaces according to their functions. Every surface is a independent operation interface. Every operation interface of the corresponding surface can be the remote interface of the electric appliance (TV remote controller, air conditioner remote controller, electric fan remote controller, video-audio remote controller), telephone dialing interface, video-audio playing interface of multimedia, control interface of electric lock of a house door or car door, touch screen interface, toy game stick, lighting control interface, auto-control interface, graphics operation interface, computer operation interface, mouse control interface, keyboard operation interface, surveillance control interface, temperature sensing interface, pressure sensing and operation interface, tact switch interface, speed sensing interface, balance sensing interface, opto-sensor interface, moisture sensing interface, monitor displaying interface, auto-spin operation interface, window and door operation interface, positioning operation interface, distance-measurement operation interface, voice-control operation interface, monitoring interface, magnetic-control operation interface, power coil operation interface, banner operation interface, and projection operation interface. Besides, the buttons locate in the different surfaces, it is very likely to mis-press the button and cause inaccurate result when operating.
Accordingly, it is desired to develop a circuit board sensing module applied for multiple surfaces to resolve the problem to carelessly press the button and simplify the connecting circuits of the polyhedron. It can accomplish that the independent buttons over the multiple control panels can be operated arbitrarily without the chance to mis-press the button or interfere each other. It can also increase the convenience and practicality of operation and the utility of the industry.